Run away with me
by WalkTall
Summary: The Torres and Robbins families have been feuding for years. What happens when a member from each fall in love? Cheesy A/U story.
1. Chapter 1

AN. just a quick note. Before you read this story, you might want to get aquatinted with 'kings' by The Pierced. The song has nothing to do with the plot, it just really fit in. It's gonna be in the story quite a lot so, yeah, listen to it a few times before reading this.

WalkTall.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, they belong to the great and powerful Shonda Rhimes, who can do nothing but toy with my emotions.

The blonde hair. The blue eyes. The smile. Callie could think of nothing but Arizona. She knew it was forbidden. Their families had been feuding for years. The Robbins vs Torres feud, however, was what brought them together. The women had met at an argument. The families had attempted to call a truce, all members had attended and yet, as soon as money was mentioned, they were immediately back at each other's throats. Callie had spotted Arizona from across the room. She fell in love with her straight away. The blonde had caught her gaze and refused to let go. The women had found each other afterwards and fell in love. That night was a month ago. Callie had only seen Arizona twice since. But twice was enough. The two women shared a passion that was ignited by the secrecy of their relationship. They had tried to find ways of seeing each other. But their fathers kept a constant watch over both of them, making it nearly impossible.

She was seeing Calliope tonight. They had made a plan. They were to meet under the willow tree in the park. It was far away from both of their homes, making it the perfect place. She had a tight black dress on. She knew Callie would wear a dress shirt and jeans, just as she always did. She snuck out without her father noticing and ran to her car. She had to be there early. To make sure she could set up the picnic. She wanted to surprise Callie. However, when she got there, she saw Callie had set up a table, a white cloth covering it. There were plates of food laid out as well as white wine and candles. Callie walked out from behind a tree, holding a rose. She handed it to Arizona.

" for you, my love"

" Calliope, thank you" Arizona replied, before pulling Callie's neck and capturing her lips in a tender kiss.

" won't you sit down?" Callie pulled away and held out her hand to Arizona before guiding her to the chair on the left, pulling it out slightly so that Arizona could sit down.

" Calliope, how did you do this?"

"family secret, darling, I cannot say" Callie said, tapping the side of her nose.

" I understand, my love. But tell me this, why would you do it for me?"

" because it get to see you smile, my darling" she said, simply and truthfully. With that Arizona broke out into a huge dimpled smile.

" you see?" Callie chuckled. " that's all I wanted,"

Once the women had eaten their meals, Callie took Arizona's hand and lead her to a wooden deck, over looking the pond.

" dance with me Arizona?"

" always, my love"

Callie smiled and clicked the play button on a small remote. As the music began, Arizona smiled because she recognised the song. Kings, by the pierces. Callie held out her hand and Arizona gladly took it. They began to move slowly, falling in to a routine as though they'd been doing it all of their lives. Just as the song reached the chorus, an angry voice could be heard from the entrance to the park.

" Calliope Iphigenia Torres! What are you doing with that woman!" Callie froze as her father approached. She hurriedly spoke to Arizona.

" I must go, my love. I shall find a way to see you again, I promise,"

Arizona could see nothing but honesty and sincerity in her lovers eyes as they shared a quick, but passionate kiss.

Callie ran to her father.

" I love her father, you will not keep me from her forever,"

" you are forbidden to see her Calliope, I will lock you in the house if I must,"

" if you must, father,"

Arizona stood frozen to the spot where Callie had left her. She knew that she had to see the woman again, she just didn't know how.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, they belong to the great and powerful Shonda Rhimes, who can do nothing but toy with my emotions.

Callie screamed as her father bolted the door shut. She threw herself against it.

" you cannot do this father!"

" I can, and will Calliope!"

She began to cry. He had caught her with Arizona again a week after their romantic night. Her had become so infuriated, he had slapped Arizona. That was when Callie had knocked him out. She needed Arizona. A sense of determination came over. She would have her lover in due time.

Arizona froze when she heard a quiet tapping against her window. She was briefly distracted from her book, before assuming it was just the trees tapping against the window. But, soon after, she heard a near silent voice calling her name.

" Arizona, my love? Are you there?"

Arizona immediately ran to the window, seeing Calliope instantly.

" Calliope, what are you doing here?"

" I couldn't stay away any longer, I climbed out of my bedroom window, I had to see you,"

" you could get caught,"

" it would be worth it to see you smile, Arizona"

Arizona broke out into a grin.

" anything for you, Calliope,"

" Arizona?" A distant voice called. " who are you talking to?"

Arizona turned to Callie, alarmed. She took Callie's hands in her own.

" run, darling, I will see you soon,"

Callie nodded and walked away from the window briskly.

Arizona dived onto her bed and opened her book, turning to a random page, just as her door opened.

Her father poked his head around the door.

" Arizona? Are you ok?"

" yes father, just very enthusiastic about the book,"

" ok, well, don't forget about the masked ball next Sunday, you must find a suiting woman to take with you," he winked,"

" masked?" Arizona asked, an idea forming in her head.

" yes, your mother says it will add mystery to the family,"

" it does seem that way," Arizona replied, a smile finding its way onto her face.

" goodnight father,"

" goodnight Arizona,"

Callie sighed, she had been stuck in her room with nothing but her books to keep her company for at least a few hours. She had tried to sneak out again, but her father had caught her.

Suddenly, a letter shot through her window, pulling her from her thoughts. Callie ran to the window, intent on finding the sender. All she saw was a flash of blonde hair rounding the the corner. That was enough to let her know it was Arizona. She opened the letter quickly. It read:

My dearest Calliope,

I have found a way for us to meet again. My father Is throwing a masked ball. Please attend. If you can escape from your fathers grasp and come into mine, I will be eternally grateful. I hope you will chose to come, darling. Next Sunday is the day I wish to see you, at 7:00pm.

With more love than you know,

Arizona

Callie grinned. How could Arizona have any doubts about her attendance. If it meant that she could spend the night staring into those blue eyes, she would defy any and all of her father's wishes. Arizona was more than worth it.

Arizona scanned the crowd. Calliope was not there. She felt her heart drop slightly. Luckily, her simple black mask hid her disappointed eyes. She watched as the many couples weaved their way across the dance floor, swaying to the slow beat. The current song drifted to a slow end and another soon began. She instantly recognised it. It was the song that she and Callie had been dancing to before Callie's father had interrupted them.

Arizona felt a hand grasp hers, and then a blow of hot air as a stranger spoke into her ear.

" Arizona? Will you dance with me?"

Arizona glanced at the stranger, who was wearing a suit and a decorative red mask. She smiled politely at the woman.

" why ever not?"

The woman smiled and led her to the dance floor, pulling her closer than any stranger should. They swayed slowly until it came to the chorus. She felt the familiar sense of hot air next to her ear.

" spin for me, my love" she heard a husked voice say. Suddenly realising who she was dancing with, Arizona obliged without distress, spinning away from the woman, before rushing back into her awaiting arms.

" always, Calliope" she said, noticing the smirk on the other woman's face.

' if we want to, we could do what kings do...'

Callie and Arizona danced spectacularly across the ballroom floor, Arizona's long red dress swooping around them The crowd noticed and moved to the sides of the room to watch the couple dance. As it came to the final chorus if the song, Callie dipped Arizona, who wrapped one exposed leg around Callie's back, so that the woman could dip her further, before quickly pulling her back up and resting their foreheads to one another's. The crowd cheered as the song ended. Arizona took Callie's hand.

" follow me, my love"

Callie obliged without speaking, letting herself be lead towards Arizona's bedroom. When she entered, Arizona was already halfway out of her dress. Callie took the initiative to strip herself. Both women removed their masks. Callie gasped at Arizona's simple beauty. Before she could stop herself, she had Arizona pinned underneath her on the blonde's bed. Arizona groaned in anticipation. Callie leaned down and whispered in her ear, causing Arizona to shudder.

" let me make love to you, Arizona,"

" I want nothing more, my darling," Arizona breathed back.

After a magical night, Callie held Arizona in her arms.

" I love you, Arizona,"

Arizona turned in Callie's arms.

" I love you too Calliope," Arizona said, before kissing her.

The moment was beautiful. But Arizona froze at what Callie said next.

" Run away with me, my love,"


	3. Chapter 3

AN. The final chapter! I know this story is cheesey, but it was fun to write, plus we all need some calzona fluff in our life!

WalkTall.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, they belong to the great and powerful Shonda Rhimes, who can do nothing but toy with my emotions.

"Run away with me, my love,"

"Calliope..."

"No, listen to me, I love you and you love me, our families hate each other. That doesn't mean we have to,"

Arizona considered this for a moment.

" are you sure this is what you want, Calliope?"

" the most sure I have ever been," Callie nodded. Arizona pondered her choices once again, before deciding that she would do anything to be with her Calliope.

" then I suppose I must gather my things," she whispered.

" we're leaving now?" Callie asked.

" I shall not hesitate to start my life with you, Calliope,"

Callie leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Arizona's lips.

" I shall run home and collect my things. Meet me by the dock at midnight. I'll be waiting, my love,"

Arizona barely had time to nod before Callie was dressed and leaving. Arizona slowly stood and extracted a small, wicker suit case from her wardrobe. She placed as many of her precious belongings as she could in it, as well as all if her clothes. This was it. She was going to escape from her legacy and be with the one she loved. She felt her heart speed up. Yes, this was it.

Callie snuck back in through the window of her bedroom. She packed her belongings as fast as she could, before writing a short note to her father:

Father,

I am leaving to be with the woman I love. You cannot and will not keep me from her. Tell mother that I am sorry.

Calliope

Sighing, she placed the note on the bed and, once again, climbed through the bedroom window. She ran as fast as she could, picking up a dozen roses on the way. She reached the docks and climbed onto her families boat. Her father could easily afford another. The boat had two bedrooms, a kitchen, bathroom and lounge. The tip deck acted as a recreational area. She and Arizona would live in the boat until they could find a place that their families would never find them. She untied the boat and set it up so the women could leave as soon as they were ready. She heard footsteps approaching and turned around to be greeted with a tender kiss.

" I am here, my love" she heard Arizona whisper.

" are you ready?"

" more than ever,"

Callie nodded and pulled Arizona's body flush against hers, resting her hands on the blonde's hips. She leaned down and caught Arizona's lips, locking then in a passionate kiss. She brought the roses out from behind her back. Arizona took them and gave Callie another kiss.

" thank you,"

" shall we?" Callie gestured to the boat. Arizona nodded and stepped aboard. Callie directed her to the front of the boat. She leaned against the railings as Callie went to the control deck to propel them towards the ocean. When they were far away from the dock, Arizona felt a warm body press against her back. Callie's lips were on her neck in an instant, leaving small red marks. She turned in Callie's arms and kissed her passionately. She didn't notice Callie press a button and was startled when a familiar song came on. She soon realised what was happening and relaxed, kissing Callie once more. She leaned up to whisper in her lover's ear.

" dance with me,"

Callie nodded and took Arizona's hand in her own, gliding across the deck. When the song reached the chorus, she lifted Arizona onto her hips and spun her around. Struck by her beauty, her blue eyes contrasting against their dark surroundings. She lowered Arizona and they again began a gentle sway. Arizona looked into Callie's eyes and saw nothing but love and adoration. As the song techies the final chorus, she felt Callie lift her off of her feet, carrying Arizona with one hand supporting her back and the other supporting her legs, she gently lowered her to the floor. Callie laid down next to Arizona, the blonde instantly curling into her side. She rested her head on Callie's shoulder. Callie placed a kiss on her head and whispered.

" I love you,"

" I love you too,"

" you are all I could wish for, Arizona,"

" as are you, my love, as are you"

The two women stared up at the stars, falling asleep to the sound of each other breathing.

"Kings" by The Pierces

It strikes fear in the heart of the fun men

Might not even move another

While a stranger gets your head

You turn your back upon your brother

And you know

You know

You know

You know

We all wonder how your star was

And the valleys at our feet

We are counting down the hours

Til our life and love will meet

And you know

You know

You know

You know

You know

It's gonna take sometime

If we want to

We could what Kings do

I can feel the Earth move when you speak

If we fight through all the things we once knew

Everything could change for me and you

We could do what Kings do

You feel unworthy of the throne

You have forgotten who you are

We all have a part of angels

And we fell from the same star

The heart of the lion

And the lips of the child

One part of you is dying

And the other running wild

And you know

You know

You know

You know

You know

It's gonna take sometime

If we want to

We could what Kings do

I can feel the Earth move when you speak

If we fight through all the things we once knew

Everything could change for me and you

We could do what Kings do

We could do what Kings do

We could do what Kings do

We could do what Kings do

It's gonna take sometime

It's gonna take sometime

If we want to

We could what Kings do

I can feel the Earth move when you speak

If we fight through all the things we once knew

Everything could change for me and you

If we want to

We could what Kings do

I can feel the Earth move when you speak

If we fight through all the things we once knew

Everything could change for me and you

We could do what Kings do

We could do what Kings do

We could do what Kings do

We could do what Kings do


End file.
